Super Danganronpa 2: Truth or Dare
by LyricstoSilence
Summary: "If no one is busy with anything else," she said, "then let us play a game! Like Truth or Dare!" : In which Sonia decides to host a party with her friends and classmates, and her attempt at salvaging the "fun" could go very, VERY wrong. Yes, there are some FCs in here, but they're not the main focus though. Rated T for language (also, there's the f-bomb in here, you've been warned)


**I'm so not sorry for any of this. ;n;**

**And as far as MOST of the questions/dares, I used a Truth or Dare generator. Seriously, did you guys know that one even existed? ouo. I also used a random number generator and a list randomizer to decide who started, and who asked who. Most of this was absolutely random, with I think 5 questions/dares I came up with, but other than that, it was random. (Surprisingly, the worst ones here were from the generator.)**

**Some characters might be a bit OOC, so I apologize for that. The worst (in OOCness) is probably "Natsumi" (Fuyuhiko's little sister) because, well... I have a brief description of her personality being pretty much "egotistical, self-centered, nice only to Fuyuhiko (and maybe Peko in that sense) and a bitch to Mahiru", yet no actual interactions with anyone. So, yeah, she was incredibly hard to write about, yet I thought it would be fun to have her here? **

**Also, sorry for the three FCs in this (Sayuri, Daiki, and Hotaru) but... this was actually based off of a roleplay I did once with a friend. So, some of the parts in this had them in it, so... yeah.**

**Also, there's a canon character from the game missing here. That's because this takes place pre-despair/non-despair, so... the character missing is the traitor from the Future Foundation, who doesn't technically exist here. Okay? That's why they're not here.**

**Also, still don't have a beta for my stories. While I did check over this multiple times, it's about 13-14 pages on MS Word and around 5,600 words total... forgive me if I missed a few typos, please.**

**Anyway, I will kindly ask you not to murder me for this? I do not own Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2, or any of the characters. (Aside from the FCs I mentioned above)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Sonia invited her friends and classmates to her dorm to hang out, she thought it would be fun. After all, when there were lots of people back home in her castle, for her parents' "social gatherings", the guests always had a good time. Sure, drinking and dancing weren't options—they were too young for alcohol and, well, Hiyoko was most likely the only person in the school who could actually dance—but still, she'd heard many times about teenagers joining together and having fun.

All of her classmates had shown up, to her honest surprise. Even the ever so anti-social yakuza—accompanied by his little sister, yet Sonia wasn't sure why Natsumi was there either. For one thing, she was sure that Mahiru's attendance would prompt Natsumi to stay away from it all or pick a fight with the photographer, but so far, that hadn't happened. She did assume, however, that Peko's constant whispering to Natsumi when the youngest Kuzuryu seemed irritated had something to do with her good behavior.

And aside from her class and the Reserve Course boy, she had invited others too. The more the merrier, she had always heard—so she invited Sayuri, a sweet girl from the Reserve Course, who was a good friend of Hajime's. Not to mention two of the underclassmen—the Ultimate Artist and Seamstress to join, as she had held many conversations with both of them, and considered them friends.

She had assumed this large group gathering with friends would be fun.

But this? This wasn't fun at _all_.

And so as the room would alternate between loud noise—either a short bout of laughter or brief arguing—and awkward silence, Sonia struggled to find a way to save her little "party".

But what did teenagers do at casual get togethers? She was aware of all that one could do at a royal gathering, but for this? What was there? Maybe a game? She knew that was something she heard of people doing at these sorts of things… but what game? She sat down on the edge of her bed, tuning out the occasional noise around her and thought for any kind of party game she had heard of before.

…

A grin spread across her face as she thought of something. She stood up and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the teens in the room. "If no one is busy with anything else," she said, "then let us play a game! Like Truth or Dare!"

A few members of the group groaned at the suggestion, but the princess's smile didn't falter. She had heard of many people enjoying this game before—and it seemed very easy to play. From what she heard, you simply asked a person a question to get an honest answer, or dared them to do something silly. It seemed simple enough, and perhaps it would bring a bit more life to this gathering.

Hajime rubbed the back of his neck a bit, looking slightly put off by the idea. "Sonia… no offense, but have you ever played that game before? Usually it… winds up getting out of hand."

She blinked—did it really? She usually heard of people having fun with it, but he was right—she never had _actually_ played the game before.

"I dunno, I kinda disagree" Akane shrugged, a bit of a grin on her face. "You said usually, so not always. Whenever I played, it was always a blast. So why not give it a shot?" Hajime raised a brow at her, "I didn't say _no,_ I just… if something gets out of hand, aren't you worried of what might happen? Or if someone goes too far?"

"So, in other words, you're scared of having to do something that would make you look even more like a dumbass than usual?" Natsumi groaned, shaking her head—yet a slight smirk was on her lips. The Reserve Course boy's face lit up a bit, his eyes narrowing. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to—,"

"Let us settle this fairly, then," Sonia cut in—not wanting the argument to continue. "We'll decide based on the majority vote. All in favor, raise your hands."

She would have counted off how many hands were raised, but since Hajime, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko—which by default that meant Peko as well—were the only ones with hands down, she figured those who wanted to play had won.

"Alright then, it has been decided. Everyone, sit in a circle, and I will start."

Hajime sighed slightly, sitting down in the circle in between Nagito and Sayuri—and Hiyoko decided that Gundham had to move so she could sit next to Mahiru. Fuyuhiko stayed rooted to his spot against the wall, obviously not planning on participating, but Natsumi gripped his arm and yanked him towards the group. He sat down between his sister and Peko, grumbling to himself as Sonia looked around, waiting for everyone to settle in their spots.

When everyone was seated and waiting—whether eagerly or reluctantly—Sonia glanced around at everyone for who to ask first. "Peko, truth or dare?"

The silver-haired girl blinked, not having expected to be chosen first. She bit her lip, glancing at Fuyuhiko, who just shrugged in response. She figured Sonia wouldn't be that bad with her ideas, so with a moment more to think, she mumbled out her choice. "Dare," she said, glancing at the princess.

Sonia thought for a moment, trying to think of a good way to start off the game. It had to be a good dare…

"Select one of the men in this group, and let them chose an article of clothing you are wearing. Then exchange yours for theirs, and stay that way for the rest of the game," she explained, smiling. Peko's face lit up a vibrant shade of red, and it wasn't hard to hear Akane and Hotaru bark out a laugh at the situation. Hajime mumbled something sounding like "I knew it" and Teruteru made a not so subtle swipe under his nose, grinning. "Hmm… any article of clothing you say… like, perhaps, even an undergarment?"

"No," Fuyuhiko hissed, glaring dangerously at the short cook, who merely wiggled his eyebrows at the swordswoman. Mahiru blinked, shaking her head at the behavior and giving a cold glare to Teruteru, much like the one he received before. "That's just wrong! Why would you even ask that?" she demanded, although if it was towards the cook or the princess, it wasn't clear.

"If I may?" Nagito spoke up, "It's just a stupid idea, especially coming from me, but… couldn't you just trade the scarf around your neck for Fuyuhiko or Hajime's tie?" Sonia nodded sheepishly towards the silver haired girl—she hadn't expected her dare to get such a bad reaction from the group, so anything to calm them down she would be okay with.

"I suppose so," Peko said, taking a deep breath and undoing the red scarf. Fuyuhiko took off his tie, handing it to Peko, who tied the knot with quite a bit of ease. Fuyuhiko had a bit of trouble tying the scarf—it was much shorter and harder to work with than his typical black tie, so eventually he just tied a square knot and left it alone. "This means I choose someone now, correct…?" Peko questioned, although she didn't need confirmation as she looked over at Sayuri.

"Sayuri, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, playing with the hem of her sweater. "I'm not sure the dares are a good idea right now…" Peko cleared her throat, glancing away. "I agree completely," she muttered, "so my question is—have you ever walked in on someone else, either a family member or friend, in the middle of something inappropriate? If so, what happened?"

"Well… there _was_ this one time with these two guys in the school…," she said softly, "the hall monitor and biker guy, I believe. Taka—that's the hall monitor, right? Well, he decided to handcuff himself to the biker to make sure he attended detention, and well… they disappeared into the janitor's closet to try and find something to pick the lock with after some other kids stole the key. Let's just say, they didn't come out for a while, and I was worried the biker had throttled Taka, so… when I barged in to check, well… shirts were missing from their bodies, they were getting pretty heavy with kissing, and there was a lot of explaining that I had to listen to…"

There was an awkward silence from the group, as Sayuri rubbed the back of her neck. "What? You asked…," she mumbled towards Peko, who merely shook her head—looking somewhere between shocked and confused, and perhaps a bit amused as well. Daiki coughed noisily, signaling for Sayuri to change the subject already. She glanced over at the artist, and rolled her eyes, looking for someone to choose.

"Nekomaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She thought for a moment, chewing on her lip before deciding on her question. "Have you ever used the restroom somewhere _other_ than a bathroom? Where, when, and why were you stuck roughing it?"

Nekomaru let out a loud laugh, shaking his head, "Actually, I haven't. I can usually hold in my shit until I can use a bathroom. It's not easy though, since—,"

"No details, please," Hotaru exclaimed, grimacing. Akane let out a short chuckled at her reaction, and shook her head. Nekomaru was silent for a moment, then turned to Gundham. "Gundham, truth or dare?"

"Hmph…," he groaned, "… I'll go with truth. Do not be foolish though, mortal. Think your question carefully, as you are being honored with the chance to learn something about me..."

The larger man just shrugged, cracking his neck. "If you were a girl for a day, what would you do?

The question must have blindsided the breeder—for his eyes widened a bit and his cheeks were dusted a light pink. He had expected something like how he discovered his origins as a Dark Lord, or how he tamed his Four Dark Devas of Destruction—but… that was what Nekomaru decided to ask? Kazuichi snorted in laughter, and a few others snickered as well.

"I would… that is…," Gundham mumbled, and then gave the team manager a disturbed glare. "Why the _hell_ would you ask _that_?" he growled, eyes narrowed, and a faint hint of red still on his cheeks.

"What's wrong with it?" Nekomaru asked. "It's not as bad as the other questions…"

"Just…," Gundham coughed, then pulled his scarf up over his face, so only his eyes could be seen. "I would hunt down the pitiful fool who caused the change and make sure they suffered for eternity in the fires of pandemonium—their corpse would burn several times over before we considered any pleas for mercy…"

"God, you're a freak…," Natsumi mumbled, "I feel like I'm losing sanity just listening to you ramble on and on…"

"Don't be mean to him," Mahiru hissed at the girl, "besides, you of all people shouldn't judge others on their personalities…" The blonde girl stared back, a bit of shock written on her face—Mahiru had never usually commented back to her, the redhead would always either walk away or ignore her. She growled softly, kneeling up and glaring at the photographer. "Excuse me, bitch? I didn't quite hear that—it sounded like you were looking for a fight though, so if you—,"

Peko grabbed Natsumi's arm to silence her, and whispered something to the girl, to which Natsumi merely huffed out a "fine, fine" and sat back down. Fuyuhiko looked a little pissed, and as he went to open his mouth to defend his sister, Peko gave him a stern glance, and he stayed quiet as well, a huff escaping his lips. Sonia was seriously beginning to wonder how the swordswoman had gained control over the yakuza siblings—although she would have to thank Peko later for defusing the fight, regardless.

"You may continue the game, Gundham," Sonia said softly, turning to the breeder with a warm smile. His lips twitched, as if wanting to return the gesture, but he forced them into a straight line and turned to Hajime.

"You, truth or dare?"

The boy blinked, a bit uneasy with the possibilities of what Gundham would come up with. With a pat on the back from Nagito and a sympathetic look from Sayuri he sighed, thinking of which option would be the least difficult.

"… Truth?"

"Which beast is the one you long to tame, and how would you go about becoming its master?"

Hajime mused over the question, trying to decode what he meant—he assumed the breeder was asking what kind of pet he wanted to have, and how he would get one. "Maybe a dog?" he shrugged, "not a puppy, though. It'd be my first pet, so I'd rather get a dog that's already been trained to start with…"

"You wish to tame Cerberus—with experience from another master? Do you understand that choice will lead you to an early demise?" Gundham asked, almost startled. Then he grinned wickedly and laughed, "Your recklessness is outstanding… I would not have guessed _you_ of all people to have the courage of that task."

"Um… sure," Hajime mumbled, raising a brow and glancing to the side. His gaze fell on the seamstress, and he figured he could ask her—he didn't know much about the girl from the grade below his, so he figured it would be a chance to learn.

"Hotaru, right?" he asked. She glanced over and nodded, "Yup. If you're choosing me, I'll go with truth."

"Choose someone in the group and confess how you really feel about them—whether it's positive or negative, you have to say it."

"That's all?" the blue haired girl asked. She hummed to herself, looking around the room. "Well, I'm usually open about my opinions of people… does anyone here want to know what I think of them?"

The room was still for a moment—it wasn't unknown that Hotaru didn't like to socialize much. She was usually stressing herself out with projects and taking on more than she could handle at once, so irritability and being downright hostile on occasions wasn't unheard of for her. It's not that she disliked people in general, she just usually found a lot of things about them that annoyed her. Sonia was a bit concerned that another argument would start if someone got offended, so she raised her hand and cleared her throat. "I would like to know what you think of me," she stated, smiling at the younger girl.

Hotaru shrugged, "I think you tend to be oblivious as hell to a lot of obvious things, and your obsession with serial killers and the occult actually terrifies me. Although, you're actually quite nice, I enjoy your maturity, and I can hold great conversations with you about topics that most others don't know or care about. All in all, I think you're a good person, albeit slightly… odd?"

"Hey!" Kazuichi piped up, "Miss Sonia isn't odd! She's just… unique!"

"Kazuichi Souda, be quiet," the princess scolded, sending him a warning look. Sonia did not want an argument to start again—that's why she volunteered in the first place. She turned to the seamstress with a slight smile. "Thank you for the honesty," she said, earning a nod and an apologetic look from the girl in return. She wasn't sure if she should be offended by some of Hotaru's claims, but she knew that thinking about it for too long wouldn't help anything.

"Daiki," she asked, turning to the artist, "truth or dare?"

"Y'know what," Daiki said, crossing his arms. "I'm not scared like the rest of you. I'll go with a dare."

A mischievous grin spread across Hotaru's face as she chuckled. "That would have been a good option if it was anyone besides me—you always seem to give me too much power, so… I dare you to let each one of us girls paint and design one of your fingernails to our heart's content. I figure that's a good dare for an artist, right? Something involving painting?"

Daiki's face fell, "Hotaru…"

"Hey, you chose dare. You can't back out now," she said in a singsong tone. "We'll wait until the game is over though, so we're not pressed for time, alright?"

"Hotaru, you're being a bitch again," Daiki rasped out, glaring at her. "Like you have a choice in the matter, Picasso," she shot back, shrugging. She glanced at each of the girls, "Right?"

Most agreed, a bit amused at the thought, and some just figured they'd go along for the hell of it. Daiki groaned, whispering out something sounding like _why me_ and turned to look at Mahiru. "Just… choose."

"… Truth."

"Have you ever taken a picture to use as blackmail before? If so, who's the victim?" he asked.

Mahiru bit her lip, "Well, I've taken many pictures I probably _could_ use as blackmail, but one—it's wrong to blackmail people. And two, even if I had to, a situation had never come up before where I've needed to."

"That's no fun… you could just use it to wrap someone around your finger, y'know," Akane mumbled, ignoring the looks people gave her.

"Well, anyway," the redhead mumbled, glancing over at the mechanic. "Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth?" he said, tugging on his beanie.

"What's the stronger feeling you've ever felt towards a teacher?"

"Hatred," Kazuichi mumbled, "towards my woodshop teacher in middle school… I'm great with building machines, but not so much with building benches or anything… he insisted it was the same thing, but really, it's not. So instead of helping me learn the difference, he graded me harshly—so I really didn't like him or that class…"

Mahiru nodded, "Well, at least you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Right…," he said. He was silent for a moment, staring at the ground, before he looked over at Natsumi. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm not a fucking coward," she hissed, "dare."

Kazuichi took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for the worst. "Kiss the guy you find the most attractive in the group."

The moment Natsumi stood up, he let out a squeak of fear, recoiling backwards. He didn't miss her glare, but when she walked over to someone other than him, he assumed he was safe for now.

That didn't make it any less strange when she went over to Hajime, gripped the back of head and pressed a hasty kiss on his lips.

Some looked over at Fuyuhiko, who seemed shocked over his sister's choice. They weren't really sure if he was angry or just confused, but both Hajime and Natsumi's faces were bright red as she stomped back over to her brother and sat down with a huff.

"Just so you know," she snapped harshly, "Every last one of you guys is ugly as shit—he's just the least bad out of you assholes."

"… Well then," Hajime mumbled, glaring at Sayuri when she elbowed him in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Yo, Hiko, truth or dare?" she asked, snapping her brother out of his startled state.

"Dare," he said quickly, not really thinking about it.

"Pick the person in this room you hate the most, and lock yourself in the bathroom with them until you two sort out your goddamn problems."

"… I'm tempted to say that's _you_ I hate the most right now," he hissed, but sighed, turning to Nagito. "Yo, dumbass, get up."

"You hate me the most?" Nagito asked—although he was smiling. "That's honestly quite typical… I mean, everyone hates me for good reason of course, but now we're going to work out whatever issues we have to pave a road towards the hope of a new—,"

"I have a revolver in my pocket right now," Fuyuhiko hissed, "just shut the hell up and come with me."

Nagito nodded with a grin and followed the yakuza into the dorm's bathroom. All they could do was listen as the lock clicked, and then there was silence. After a moment, a loud smacking sound was heard, followed by something slamming into the door. The two emerged from the room seconds later, Fuyuhiko looking a bit pleased with himself and Nagito rubbing his apparently sore jaw.

Hajime paled a bit, "What did you—,"

"He's got a strong left hook for someone so small," Nagito mumbled, sitting back down with a pout. Fuyuhiko glared—having heard the remark, but Peko placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"That's… not exactly what I meant," Natsumi chuckled, looking amused. "But I don't think putting you two in the same room again would be a good idea for his health…"

"Whatever," Fuyuhiko replied, looking at Mikan. "Hey, Mikan, truth or dare?"

The nurse squeaked in shock, clenching her eyes shut. "U-um… t-truth?"

"… Is it true you have a crush on that fashionista broad?"

Mikan bit her lip, glancing to the side. Her face heated up a bit before she nodded. "S-she's really… really nice to m-me. I… I really l-like her."

"Eww," Hiyoko said, pretending to gag, "Pig-bitch is in love? I pity the fashionista, then… no one would love that trashy-skank…"

"Hey!" Sayuri protested, placing her hands on her hips. "I think she would be a good match for Mikan… I've met her, before. She's actually quite nice… her grades are a bit on the low side, but she's got a lot of good character."

Sonia decided to speak up now, "Mikan's love life isn't any of our business, although I wish her luck in getting her girl." She glanced at the nurse, and nodded. "Mikan, go ahead and choose someone."

"U-um… N-Nagito?"

"I'll go with truth, alright?" the luckster decided. Mikan nodded, and asked her question almost immediately, "H-have you ever been cruel to s-someone… based on their appearance? If you have, w-what happened…?"

"Don't worry, Mikan, I haven't," he said, "I wouldn't have a right to judge people like that… I mean, not to mention you never know if what you say or think can stomp out their hope, you know? So, that's why I prefer to get to know people before I make an opinion on them…"

When Mikan nodded in response, Nagito turned to the Imposter—who was disguised as a blonde boy— his face suddenly troubled. "Byakuya, truth or dare?" he asked, deciding it was best to just call them by their current persona.

The heavyset student thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Truth."

"I've seen you pose as a lot of people, so, my question is… are you actually a guy or a girl?"

Byakuya raised a brow, "I, Byakuya Togami, am male."

"T-that's not really what I meant…"

"You asked who I was. Right now, as Byakuya Togami, I am a guy. Perhaps if you asked me again after I found a new persona, I'll be a girl, who knows?"

Nagito wanted to protest and get a straight answer, but he knew it was pointless. It was a miracle they found out that their friend wasn't really Byakuya Togami in the first place—it was actually quite awkward, having the _real_ Byakuya join the school as an underclassman, to which after a lot of confusion and investigating, the Ultimate Imposter confessed their true title, yet stayed under the guise of the heir. Many mysteries remained unsolved, and although Nagito really wanted to know the Imposter's true gender, he probably wouldn't get anywhere with it right now…

"Fine, if that's as good of an answer as I'll get… besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your talent as an imposter. How could I?"

Byakuya just stared at Nagito, then shook his head briefly and turned to Ibuki. "Ibuki, truth or—,"

"Truth~! Ibuki will be an open book for you guys~!"

"Right… well, if you had to date one of the guys here, who would it be and why?"

Ibuki laughed a bit, "Definitely Hajime~! For one thing, he's cute, and he really, really listens to Ibuki and understands her. What kind of girl wouldn't like that?"

The Reserve Course boy opened and closed his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Sayuri nudged him with her elbow again, "Ladies man, huh?" she teased, then yelped softly as he slugged her in the arm, blushing furiously.

"M-moving on, please…," Hajime mumbled.

"Sure~! Akane, truth or dare?"

"Eh… I'll go with truth."

Some people grumbled, obviously tired of everyone being afraid of choosing dare. Ibuki tuned them out, and asked, "Name one person you would like to have a night of "fun" with. Now name someone you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with—just don't name the same person, 'kay~?"

"Is it just me, or are these questions getting too personal… and way too weird?" Daiki asked, although if anyone heard the artist, they didn't respond.

"Well, I'd definitely spend the rest of my life with Coach Nekomaru—think of all the training we could do if we did…," she mused—some wondered if she avoided the question on purpose, or if she didn't really get it. "And for a night of fun? Maybe that athlete in the class below us. Lyle's his name, right?"

"Leon," Hotaru corrected, then cringed. "But… really? Leon?"

"Yeah, why not? Not sure if he's any good, but I could prolly teach him a few things, like how to—,"

Hiyoko leaned over towards the gymnast and flicked her ear, "Be quiet, you ugly skank! We don't need to hear that!"

Akane rubbed the sore spot on her ear, before looking towards the small dancer, "Fine, fine. Truth or dare, Hiyoko?"

"Truth," she groaned.

"What's the thing that you're most afraid of, and why?"

Hiyoko was quiet for a moment, then glared at the group. "If this ever leaves the room, I'll bop you all on the head until you cry!" she hissed. "I'm afraid of failure. Like, dedicating your life to something and never being good enough, and then it's too late to turn back. That's why I stick to dancing, 'cause I know that I'll never be anything but the best if I stay with that."

Mahiru gave Hiyoko a brief pat on the back, "It's alright, Hiyoko. You're right, though, dancing will never be a failure for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that…," Hiyoko huffed. She slowly looked around the group, thinking of who to ask, then turned to Sonia, "Truth or dare?"

"Wait, I started the game," the princess replied, "and Teruteru hasn't gone yet. Shouldn't you pick him?"

"Eww, no! He's a pervert! I don't trust him, so if you want him to get a turn so bad, you choose him."

"Hey, don't be cruel now," Teruteru protested, "I wouldn't do anything perverted if it wasn't asked of me… unless, that's what your ideas were? Were you planning on making me do something, perhaps… risqué?"

Hiyoko let out an indignant squeak. "See? He's gross!"

"Hiyoko, it is fine," Sonia placated, "I will go with truth, and then pick Teruteru after, alright?"

"Fine. What's the most pathetic thing you've ever done to impress a guy?" she asked.

Sonia thought for a moment. "Pathetic…? Well, there was one boy in Novoselic once that I tried to go hunting with, to prove that I was not…_ pampered_, and it did not go very well at all…"

Hiyoko snorted in laughter, "Of course not…"

Sonia turned to Teruteru—to which the cook promptly said his choice was truth.

"… What's the worst dish you've ever made?"

Teruteru paled, looking absolutely offended. "Y-you…! You think I've made a…?" He paused, then sighed. "Well, everyone makes mistakes, I assume. Once, when I was four, I decided to bake my momma some cookies. They were rather grand if I do say so myself… only I made the classic mistake of using salt instead of sugar. Obviously, not my best dish."

Hajime raised a brow, looking unconvinced, "Wait, _that's_ the worst you've ever done?"

"Of course it is—such a beginner mistake though, I thought I would have known better…," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. The taller brunette opened his mouth as if to speak—but assumed it had something more to do with the cook's pride and left it alone.

"Miss Miyoshi, truth or dare?"

Hotaru cringed, not sure which would be worse. "D-dare…?" she mumbled, feeling hopeful that anything inappropriate would be shot down immediately.

"Choose one of the guys here, and take them into the bathroom. Then only you strip down to your bra and panties, and hugs them _really_ close for a minute, alright?"

Hotaru's face was almost an opaque shade of red, and she was seething, "Hold on, that's _way_ too perverse!"

"How is that perverse?" Teruteru protested, "Nothing is really showing, nor is anything really happening… unless, you _choose_ to go farther than that…" He smiled over at the seamstress, who was still red-faced and shocked.

"So… which one of you guys would like to go?" the cook asked, looking around the room. A chorus of "not me" and "no way" sounded almost immediately, until only Teruteru himself and Fuyuhiko remained—the latter not having been quick enough to respond before everyone else.

Teruteru grinned. Hotaru flinched.

"… Kuzu, get your ass over here," she growled.

"Wait, what!?" he sputtered, his face heating up a bit too. "H-hell no! I'm not going to see you in—,"

"_Please_ help me out here," she argued, "it's either you or _him._" She signaled over to Teruteru, who was wiping a drip of blood from his nose—as if to prove her point.

He tried to protest farther, but Hotaru was already up and grabbing him by the shirt collar. "Hey! I didn't agree to this, bitch!" he called out, but she ignored him and dragged him into the bathroom. He didn't put up much of a fight from there, though, knowing it probably wouldn't be wise to give Teruteru any satisfaction. Although he was reluctant—he didn't want to be a apart of this either, goddammit—he figured it would be better than having the perverse chef get his way.

The room was filled with an awkward silence for the minute it took, the only sound was when the door finally opened and both students came out, blushing furiously.

"Now… that wasn't so bad, was it?" Teruteru inquired. "How was it? Did you enjoy seeing her practically…new? What did she look like under that—,"

Fuyuhiko swung his leg at Teruteru's hip, colliding with the area at full speed. The cook yelped in pain, holding the spot that was sure to bruise and Fuyuhiko took his seat and tried to sink into the floorboards—much the same as Hotaru was trying to do.

"Forgetting that ever happened," the seamstress mumbled, "Natsumi, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare," she said, smirking at her brother—who was as red as a rose at the moment.

"_Please_ bitch slap Teruteru as hard as you can."

The cook did a double take, "Wait, wha…!?" The young yakuza just let out a laugh, "It'd be my pleasure." She stomped over to the small male, who tried to get up and run, but her palm collided with his face with enough force that the sound echoed in the room. The cook let out a cry of pain and Hotaru mumbled a quiet thanks to the blonde girl, who was grinning.

Sonia cringed—she was starting to see Hajime's point from before…

"Nagito, truth or dare?"

The white haired boy looked over at Natsumi as she sat back down. "Truth."

"If you had to pick someone in this room to date, who would it be?"

He thought it over for a moment, "… I'm not sure. I mean, Hajime seems to be the common choice of this theme tonight—,"

"Please, Nagito, don't," the Reserve Course boy pleaded.

"—but honestly? Maybe Mahiru—she is a great girl after all."

The photographer blushed, then cleared her throat, noting how Natsumi didn't seem pleased with his answer. Nagito shrugged and scanned the room for his next choice.

"Hmm… Fuyuhiko, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he snapped, "I'm _not_ getting caught up in any more dares like _that one_."

"Alright then, I can't really say I blame you," the luckster stated. He was quiet for a while as he thought, seemingly trying to find something good to ask.

"… Is it true you wear a G-string?"

The next thing anyone knew, Fuyuhiko was up on his feet and grabbing Nagito, trying to shove the taller boy out the open window. Sonia yelped in fear, running over with a few others to stop them—her dorm was on the fourth floor after all, she didn't want her friend to get hurt, nor did she want Fuyuhiko to wind up killing him.

"_I will end you, you little shit!_"

"Dude, calm the hell down!"

Nekomaru and Akane were the ones who finally managed to pry the two boys apart—and Sonia helped Nagito over to the opposite corner of the room. When everything finally went silent, she turned to Hajime and gave him an apologetic glance—her face reading _you were absolutely right_.

"I think… I think we are done here," Sonia stated after a while of silence.

"We are _never_ playing this game again."

* * *

**Also, Hajime is an absolute player. Don't think I didn't see the "Let's hold hands" reaction video from Dangan Island. Not a single girl said no. Not even Peko, and she freaking friendzoned him as clear as day (yet I still ship Pekohina. ouo) He is the Ultimate Pimp, I swear it. :I**

**Also, during Sayuri's answer to Peko's question, it was a slight reference to an Ishimondo story I read once. |D At least, Taka cuffing himself to Mondo to make him attend detention, and the other kids taking the keys was part of the story. It was by a favorite author of mine on here, named "_Rigze". _Go check them out for me?**

**Review if you liked it- or even if you didn't like it, and kindly let me know what I can do to improve? c:**


End file.
